Membrane bioreactor (MBR) technology is new sewage treatment technology that combines the membrane technology and biological treatment technology. Membrane components of MBR replace traditional secondary sedimentation tanks to perform effective analysis and interception of mixtures after biological treatment and to achieve mud separation. Membrane bioreactors have advantages such as small footprint, effective treatment effect, and less residual sludge. However, at the same time, there are difficulties associated with MBR such as film pollution control, membrane module cleaning, and other issues. Conventional membrane fouling control methods include the membrane module for backwashing under appropriate operating conditions such as using chemicals cleaning methods. These traditional methods cause large energy consumption, loss of membrane components, needs of membrane components cleaning after removal of membrane elements, secondary pollution, and other issues.